ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
ECM Records - Catalogue - Nos. 2000-2499
Label Cat.-Nos. 2000-2050 * 2000 - András Schiff - ''Ludwig van Beethoven. The Piano Sonatas'' (11CD-Box: ECM New Series 2000), release date: 25.11.2016 ECM Records, 9.12.2016 ECM 2000@800.jpg Cat.-Nos. 2201 - 2300 *2221 - Eleni Karaindrou - David, release date: 18.11.2016, CD, ECM New Series 2221, ECM Records, 9.12.2016 ECM 2221@800.jpg *2224 New Series - Heinz Holliger - Machaut-Transkriptionen - The Hilliard Ensemble', 5.10.2015 2224@600.jpg *2280/81 - '''Magico. Jan Garbarek, Egberto Gismonti, Charlie Haden - ''Carte de Amor, 2CD, released on: 2.11.2012, rec. live in 1981 ECM Records, 7.3.2017 ECM 2280-21@800.jpg Cat.-Nos. 2301 - 2400 * 2309 - Konstantia Gourzi: Music for piano and string quartet (ECM New Series) ECM 2309.jpg :"Athens-born and Munich-based composer Konstantia Gourzi makes her ECM New Series label debut. “What historical voices commingle in the current idiom of a composer whose cultural roots lie in the birthplace of rhetoric, but who emigrated to take a musical apprenticeship in European constructivism?” asks Ingrid Allwardt in the liner notes. “What wordless airs, echoes of past ages, thread their way into the present day of her instrumental songs?” Music for piano and string quartet, supplies the answers. With the exception of the early „noch fürcht’ ich”, composed in 1993, all the music is of recent vintage. It includes a number of piano miniatures, pieces dedicated to Lachenmann, Kurtág, Raue, Abbado, Barenboim and Rexroth, two string quartets, and works for string quartet and piano. Pianist Lorenda Ramou and the Ensemble Coriolis deliver committed performances. The album was recorded in Munich’s Himmelfahrtskirche in 2012, and produced by Manfred Eicher." ECM Records, 15.10.2014 * 2324 - Keller Quartett - ''Cantate e tranquillo'' ECM Records, 30.3.15 ECM 2324_a.jpg :"For Cantante e tranquillo Keller Quartett leader András Keller and producer Manfred Eicher developed a carefully balanced program based entirely upon slow movements. “Together we began reviewing the recordings we had made over the last twenty years,” says Eicher, “juxtaposing works of different historical eras, uncovering correspondences between composers of the past and the present.” As a contextual frame for the project it was decided to record the slow movements of Beethoven’s Op.130 and 135, add new recordings of Kurtág, and integrate older and newer interpretations of Knaifel, Ligeti and Bach into the album. Wolfgang Sandner writes in the liner notes: "A wistful charm imbues this entire recording of pieces which though not written together, seem to have been predestined for each other. The sounds are self-evident and self-explanatory. We hear them as music, as beautiful music, as great music."" (ECM, s.o.) * 2343 - Momo Kodama - ''La vallée des cloches'' (CD) Release date: 25.10.2013 ECM Records, 18.3.2017 ECM 2343@800.jpg * 2344 - Kate Moore - Dances and Canons'' - Saskia Lankhoorn''' (CD, 24-96 DL: ECM New Series) ECM 2344.jpg "Dances and Canons is the debut ECM recording of both composer Kate Moore and pianist Saskia Langhoorn. Moore was born in England in 1979 and lives now in the Netherlands (where she studied with Louis Andriessen). However, it is Australia, where she grew up, which has left the strongest impression on her creative imagination, its teeming natural soundscapes transmuted in her music of hypnotically-swarming pulse patterns and shifting, layered planes of sound. In Dutch pianist Lankhoorn (also born 1979), Moore has a dedicated and resourceful interpreter. “It’s impossible to listen to this music,” writes George Miller in the liner note, “and not wonder about the enormous technical demands it makes of the performer.” Moore and Lankhoorn have collaborated regularly since 2003. As well as compositions for solo piano, the programme includes pieces for two pianos, four pianos and multiple pianos, realized in the Auditorio svizzera, Lugano, with Manfred Eicher as producer." ECM Records, 15.10.2014 *2378 - '''''Morton Feldman, Erik Satie, John Cage - Rothko Chapel w/Kim Kashkashian: viola, Sarah Rothenberg: piano, celeste, Steven Schick: percussion, Sonja Bruzauskas: mezzo-soprano, Lauren Snouffer: soprano, Houston Chamber Choir, Robert Simpson: conductor; 5.10.2015 2378@600.jpg * 2386 - David Virelles: Mbókò - Sacred Music for Piano, Two Basses, Drum Set and Biankoméko Abakuá :"With Mbókò, pianist-composer David Virelles – based now in New York but born and bred in Cuba – has taken the folkloric rhythms of Afro-Cuban religious ritual and transmuted them into a 21st-century music resonating with mystery and meaning. The main title, Mbókò, can mean “fundament” or “sugar cane” or “The Voice,” not the human voice but The Voice that is believed in Abakuá culture to be the voice of a spirit, or spirits. Sound is an element revered in this culture, and that idea – the worship of sound itself – was a shaping force in the performances of Virelles’ compositions on Mbókò. The album’s subtitle – “Sacred Music for Piano, Two Basses, Drum Set and Biankoméko Abakuá” – indicates both the ritualistic intent of the 10 pieces and their sound, with piano as lead voice alongside dual bass drone and the polyrhythmic percussion of a traditional trap set and the all-important four-drum biankoméko kit, manned by Román Díaz. Virelles has tapped into a musical impulse that is simultaneously ancient and modern, communal and personal, meditative and propulsive. Mbókò casts a spell." ECM Records, 15.10.2014 * 2379 - Dino Saluzzi - Imágenes - Horacio Lavandera, piano (CD: ECM New Series, 2015) ECM 2379.jpg Cat.-Nos. 2400 ff * 2400 - Marcin Wasilewski Trio w/ Joakim Milder - ''Spark Of Life'' :"The fourth ECM album for the Wasilewski Trio adds a special guest, the lyrical Swedish saxophonist Joakim Milder, whom the Poles came to know through performances with Tomasz Stanko’s Litania project. Amongst other affinities, the players share a love of Krzyzstof Komeda’s music, and Komeda’s “Sleep Safe and Warm” theme, written for Polanski’s Rosemary’s Baby makes a reappearance here. As ever, the Wasilewski group balances original material – intensely melodic new tunes by Marcin (including two variations of the beautiful title track) – with a daring range of covers, embracing Herbie Hancock, the Police’s “Message In A Bottle” and Slawomir Kurkiewicz’s arrangement of a composition by Grazyna Bacewicz, and reinforces its status as one of the most resourceful groups around. This is the trio’s second ECM appearance this year, following on from sterling work as Jacob Young’s rhythm section on Forever Young. Spark of Life was recorded in Lugano in March 2014, and produced by Manfred Eicher." ECM Records, 15.10.2014 *2402 - Louis Sclavis Quartet - ''Silk And Salt Melodies'' ECM Records, 7.3.2015 *2403 - Giovanni Guidi Trio - ''This Is The Day'' ECM Records, 21.3.2015 2403_a.jpg :"The Giovanni Guidi Trio plays jazz of uncommon originality and reflective depth. On their second ECM album, Italian pianist Guidi, US bassist Morgan, and Portuguese drummer Lobo continue the work begun on the 2011 recording City of Broken Dreams, with pensive, abstract ballads which shimmer with inner tension. Each of the players has a strong sense for the dialectics of sound and silence. The repertoire is mostly from Guidi’s pen, but also includes the standard “I’m Through with Love”, Cuban songwriter Osvaldo Farrés’ “Quizás, quizás, quizás” (familiar to jazz listeners through, above all, Nat King Cole’s version), and “Baiiia” by João Lobo." (ECM) *2404 - Wolfgang Rihm - Et Lux ECM Records, 30.3.2015 ECM 2404_a.jpg :"Wolfgang Rihm’s Et Lux is an alluring and timeless work for vocal ensemble and string quartet, here beautifully performed by the Belgian Huelgas Ensemble and Germany’s Minguet Quartett (who have worked extensively with the composer). Written in 2009 Et Lux emerges as if from centuries ago, and reflects upon the musical processes that have shaped it, including the ritual of the requiem: “What we have is not music remembered but music remembering.” Et Lux incorporates text fragments of the Latin Requiem Mass, which appear as components of a progressively realized whole. “Great significance is displayed by the reappearance of specific groups of words, for example ‘et lux perpetua luceat’ (and let perpetual light shine upon them). Through circling reflection the comforting yet disturbing meaning of the words may become perceptible.” Reviewing the premiere performance the Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung praised the work’s interwoven musical and linguistic elements. Et Lux was recorded in February 2014 in Antwerp. The CD booklet includes an introductory statement by Wolfgang Rihm, and liner notes by Paul Griffiths and Wolfgang Schreiber." (ECM, s.o.) *2405 - Gavin Bryars - ''The Fifth Century, CD, release date: 18.11.2016 ECM Records, 20.12.2016 ECM 2405@800.jpg *2406 - '''Anders Jormin - ''Trees Of Light' ECM Records, 7.3.2015 * 2407 - '''Sokratis Sinopoulos Quartet - ''Eight Winds, 9/2015 ECM Records, 22.9.2015; ECM Records NL, 22.9.2015 2407@600.jpg *2408 (New Series) - '''The Hilliard Ensemble - ''Transeamus'' ECM Records, 7.3.2015 *2410 - Mathias Eick - ''Midwest'' ECM Records 21.3.2015, rec. May 2014, released on 20.3.2015 ECM 2410_a.jpg :"Mathias Eick reflects on distances travelled in this intensely melodic set of original compositions, which makes an imaginative journey from Hem, the tiny Norwegian village where the trumpeter grew up, to the vast plains of Dakota in the American Midwest. It was to the Midwest that hundreds of thousands of Norwegians travelled by sea in the 19th and early 20th centuries - and naturally they took their music with them. In similar spirit Eick, a Norwegian improviser-composer strongly influenced by North American jazz, here reintegrates some of the colours and textures of his native folk music in these newly-created pieces. In the frontline of the line-up featured here he is partnered by the brilliant violinist Gjermund Larsen, whose roots are in the Norwegian folk tradition. Trumpet and violin exchange lines and soar together above a brilliant rhythm section with Jon Balke at his most lyrical, Helge Norbakken periodically finding pulses that can suggest tribal drumming or buffalo hooves, and the resourceful Mats Eilertsen helping to drive the music forward. The original inspiration for the album was sparked by a gruelling North American tour: “I’d been out on the road for a long time and was feeling homesick. Then we reached the area called the Rural Midwest and I suddenly felt as if I was home. I had a sense of why the early settlers would want to build their farms there. It reminded me very much of parts of Norway.” " (ECM) * 2411 - Dominique Pifarély - ''Time Before And Time After'' ECM Records, 22.9.2015; ECM Records NL, 22.9.2015 2411@600.jpg *2412 - Paolo Fresu, Daniele di Bonaventura - ''In maggiore '' ECM Records, 21.3.2015 :"Sardinian-born trumpeter Paolo Fresu and bandoneonist Daniele di Bonaventura from Fermo, Italy, indicated the depth of their musical understanding on 2010’s Mistico Mediterraneo, a collaboration with Corsican singers A Filetta. Left to their own resources they explore a very broad range of material which includes original ballads by both men, improvisations, a Puccini theme from La Boheme, liturgical music, pieces by legendary Chilean songwriter Victor Jara and Uruguayan singer-songwriter Jaime Roos, music of Neapolitan composer Ernersto de Curtis, “O que sera” by Brazil’s Chico Buarque and more. Daniele Di Bonaventura has spent much of his creative life bringing aspects of jazz and music of South American traditions together, and Paolo Fresu is one of the outstanding lyrical voices of contemporary improvising. When Fresu plays muted trumpet, he makes a point of bringing Miles Davis to mind; at such moments, Di Bonaventura’s bandoneon becomes a chamber orchestra behind a soloist. The relationship between the instruments is continually changing throughout this attractive programme, recorded in the warm and spacious acoustics of Lugano’s Auditorio Stelio Molo RSI in May 2014, and produced by Manfred Eicher.(The session itself has already achieved a measure of renown: scenes from it appear in the new documentary Wenn aus dem Himmel by Italian filmmaker Fabrizio Ferraro, which is currently making the rounds of the festivals.)" (ECM) *2413 - Jøkleba - ''Outland'' ECM Records, 7.3.2015 *2414/15 - Atmospheres''' - Tigran Hamasyan, Arve Hendriksen, Eivind Aarset, Jan Berg''Labelinserat in: Jazzthetik 09/10/2016, S. 17; Erinnerung, Annäherung, Anreicherung, von Hans-Jürgen Linke, Jazzthetik 09/10/2016, S. 32/33 *2416 (New Series) - '''Trio Mediaeval - ''Aquilonis ECM Records, 7.3.2015 * 2418 - Julia Hülsmann Quartet - ''A Clear Midnight - Kurt Weill and America'' ECM Records, 7.3.2015 * 2419 - Manu Katché - ''Touchstone For Manu'' ECM Records, 7.3.2015 * 2420 - Vijay Iyer Trio - ''Break Stuff'' ECM Records, 7.3.2015 *2422 - Hamburg '72'' - Keith Jarrett piano, flute, percussion, soprano saxophone, Charlie Haden double bass, Paul Motian drums, percussion ECM Records, 7.3.2015'' *2423-24 - Anouar Brahem - ''Souvenance - Music for oud, quartet and string orchestra'' ECM Records, 7.3.2015 *2425/26 - András Schiff - ''Franz Schubert'' ECM Records, 30.3.15 ECM 2425_26_a.jpg :"András Schiff’s reputation as one of the great interpreters of the work of Franz Schubert is long-established. He has always maintained that Schubert’s music is amongst the most moving ever written. Schiff underlined the point on his ECM New Series album with the C Major fantasies at the end of the 1990s, and he does so again on this remarkable recording, on which two Schubert sonatas, the "Musical Moments", four Impromptus (D 935), the "Hungarian Melody" and an Allegretto are addressed on a period instrument, the fortepiano. András Schiff: "My fortepiano was built by Franz Brodmann in Vienna in 1820. It is to me ideally suited to Schubert’s keyboard works. There is something quintessentially Viennese in its timbre, its tender mellowness, its melancholic cantabilità. ... It is in the quiet and quietest moments when Schubert - like nobody else - touches our hearts.”" *2433 - David Torn - ''only sky'' ECM Records, 22.9.2015; Discogs, 22.9.2015 2433@600.jpg :"The solo artist is never alone. David Torn therefore can only speak of improvisation as a form of “self-hypnosis” or “secular meditation,” acknowledging either way the role of an alternate self or spatial reality to give context to his outpourings. Having passed through the filters of wide-ranging genres, including seminal appearances on ECM, the elusive yet ever-productive guitarist returns with a set of spontaneously composed pieces: just he, himself, and I. ..." Between Sound and Space, 25.5.2015, 22.9.2015 * 2434 - Lumen Drones'' - Nils Økland (fiddles), Per Steinar Lie (guitars), Ørjan Haaland (drums)' ECM Records, 7.3.2015 2434@600.jpg :"Since his first ECM appearance on the Christian Wallumrød Ensemble’s Sofienberg Variations in 2003, and even more so on his 2009 solo effort Monograph, Nils Økland has served as a conduit between the then and the now. His latest project, Lumen Drones, finds the Norwegian Hardanger fiddle virtuoso in the company of guitarist Per Steinar and drummer Ørjan Haaland. Økland had previously collaborated with Steinar and Haaland, both members of the post-rock group The Low Frequency in Stereo, for a track on the latter’s 2009 album Futuro. That track was called “Solar System,” which best indicates the cosmic reach of this new trio. In ways similar to the band Mono, Lumen Drones cultures its motifs like bacteria in Petri dishes until they reach dizzying proportions. ..." Between Sound and Space, 20.5.2015, 22.9.2015 *2435 - 'Eine Olive des Nichts - Klangbilder von ''Burkhard Reinartz', poems / texts from Tomas Tranströmer, Adam Zagajewski and Philippe Jaccottet, spoken by: Anja Lais, Bruno Winzen, Burkhard Reinartz; music, soundscapes, noises: various artists ECM Records, 22.9.2015 2435@600.jpg * 2439 - '''Eberhard Weber - ''Encore ECM Records, 7.3.2015 2439@600.jpg :"Electro-bassist Eberhard Weber’s Encore continues where Résumé left off and is culled from the same tapes. As on the last album, a monumental achievement in and of itself, the music here came about during interludes played while touring with the Jan Garbarek Group between 1990 and 2007. Weber has fleshed out those solos in the studio with keyboards and, in a poignant surprise, the contributions of Dutch colleague Ack van Rooyen on flugelhorn. Die-hard fans will recognize van Rooyen from Weber’s 1974 debut, The Colours of Chloë, and will welcome his return for what will likely be Weber’s finale." Between Sound and Space, 21.5.2015, 22.9.2015 *2441 - John Potter - ''Amores Pasados'' ECM Records, 22.9.2015; Discogs, 22.9.2015 2441@600.jpg :"“A hundred years ago, a song was just a song – it belonged to whoever sang it while they were singing it. Any music could be ‘popular’ music, with barrow boys whistling Verdi arias in the street,” writes vocalist John Potter in the liner notes to his newest ECM recording, Amores Pasados. Yet, as he points out, there eventually became a category of “art song,” as distinct from popular and folk song; the advent of radio and recordings brought professional interpreters of those art songs, superseding amateur singers gathered around a piano with Schubert sheet music in hand. As the 20th-century wore on, the opposite of art song became known as the “pop song,” with purveyors of the latter often singing the songs themselves, blending original lyrics with their music. With Amores Pasados, Potter aims to refract the concepts of art song and popular song through a double prism. Along with interpreting folk-inflected songs by composers from the Renaissance to the 20th century, he performs art songs written by English artists known for their feats in popular music: John Paul Jones (of Led Zeppelin fame), Genesis keyboardist Tony Banks and Sting." ECM Records Netherlands, 22.9.2015 *2442 New Series - Giya Kancheli - Chiaroscuro, w/ Gidon Kremer: violin, Patricia Kopatchinskaja: violin, Kremerata Baltica; 5.10.2015 2442@600.jpg *2443 - Tim Berne's Snakeoil - ''You've Been Watching Me, 4/2015 ECM Records, 22.9.2015; http://www.discogs.com/Tim-Bernes-Snakeoil-Youve-Been-Watching-Me/release/6907017 Discogs], 22.9.2015 2443@600.jpg :"One may speak of great jazzmen as evolving before our very ears with each successive release, but Berne’s case is a living example of an artist involving with age: not scaling an impossible mountain of ideals but boring through it to see how people live on the other side. What he returns with is something like jazz times ten, an advancement of such integral proportions that it might set your cells to stun. A phenomenal album, and Snakeoil’s highest proof mash so far." Between Sound and Space, 20.5.2015, 22.9.2015 *2445 - '''Keith Jarrett - ''Barber/Bartók' ECM Records, 22.9.2015 2445@600.jpg :"What we have here are two recordings—one made in Germany in 1984, the other in Japan in 1985—of piano concertos and an additional encore of improvisation. Beyond that, however, we have a statement of almost divine purpose from a musician who listens to everything before he plays." Between Sound and Space, 26.5.2015, 22.9.2015 *2446 - Miranda Cuckson, Blair McMillen - Béla Bartók, Alfred Schnittke, Witold Lutoslawski, 2016 ECM 2446@600.jpg ECM 2446 - L.jpg *2447 - '''Tigran Hamasyan, Yerevan State Chamber Choir - ''Luys i Luso, 2015 ECM Records, 21.9.2015 2447@600.jpg :"Pianist Tigran Hamasyan’s ECM debut is an extraordinary exploration of Armenian sacred music. Hamasyan has selected hymns and sharakans (Armenia’s liturgical songs) as well as chants by Grigor Narekatsi, Nerses Shnorhali, Mesrop Mashtots, Mkhitar Ayrivanetsi, Grigor Pahlavuni, Komitas, and Makar Yekmalyan and arranged this selection for voices and piano. This is music of the 5th to 19th centuries, finding new and dramatic expression through Hamasyan’s improvisational imagination and the committed performances of Armenia’s leading choir. Luys i Luso (Light from the Light) was recorded in Yerevan in October 2014, and produced by Manfred Eicher. :In March 2015, Tigran Hamasyan and the Yerevan State Chamber Choir began an extensive tour of churches in Armenia, Georgia, Turkey, Lebanon, France, Belgium, Switzerland, Czech Republic, England, Germany, Luxembourg, Russia and USA, celebrating Armenia’s rich musical heritage around the world." ECM Netherlands, 21.9.2015 *2448 - '''Sinikka Langeland - ''The Magical Forest'' Anzeige in Jazzthetik, 9/10/2016, S. 27; CD Besprechung, s.v., S. 67 *2449 - Trygve Seim - ''Rumi Songs'' Anzeige in Jazzthetik 9/10/2016, S. 27; CD Besprechung, s.v., S. 64 (5 Sterne) *2450 - Keith Jarrett - ''Creation'' ECM Records, 22.9.2015 2450@600.jpg :"Keith Jarrett’s second of two recordings released in 2015 is his most recent vintage, and a first in his discography for being a compilation of solo improvisations handpicked by the pianist from concerts in Toronto, Tokyo, Paris, and Rome the year before. As with all of the best solo recordings, this one develops patiently and with a sense of something so grandiose yet so intimate—the universe in a drop of ocean—that it’s all one can do to stay afloat in the sheer expanse of it all. Then again, Jarrett offers these pieces with such solemnity that we cannot help but feel invited to share in their rituals as equal partners." Between Sound and Space, 26.5.2015, 22.9.2015 * 2452 (New Series) - Erkki-Sven Tüür, Brett Dean - Gesualdo - Estonian Philharmonic Chamber Choir, Tallinn Chamber Orchestra, Tõnu Kaljuste (conductor), release on 11.9.2015 ECM Records, 21.9.2015 2452@600.jpg :"This absorbing project finds Australian composer Brett Dean and Estonian composer Erkki-Sven Tüür drawing inspiration in very different ways from the music, life and times of Carlo Gesualdo, and juxtaposes these reflections with Gesualdo’s own music. Dean’s Carlo (composed 1997) begins with pure Gesualdo from the 6th Book of Madrigals, then gradually enters a very 20th century sound-world. Through use of both sampled and real- time voices as well as increasingly intense strings Dean paints an hallucinatory picture of the Prince of Verona’s state of mind as he is driven toward his violent crimes of passion. Erkki Sven Tüür’s L’Ombra di Gesualdo references the Gesualdo motet O crux benedicta from the Cantiones sacrae, and Gesualdo’s piece is also heard in an arrangement for strings by Tüür. The programme is completed by Tüür’s Psalmody." ECM Netherlands, 21.9.2015 *2454/55 (New Series) - Arvo Pärt - Musica Selecta. A Sequence by Manfred Eicher, release on 11.09.2015 ECM Records, 21.9.2015 2454-55@600.jpg :"Composer Arvo Pärt and producer Manfred Eicher have maintained their creative partnership for more than thirty years. Eicher launched ECM New Series in 1984 as a platform for Pärt’s music, bringing the Estonian composer to the world’s attention with Tabula Rasa. Since that epochal release, all first recordings of Pärt’s major works have been made for ECM, with the composer’s committed participation. In this special double album, issued on Pärt’s birthday, Eicher revisits episodes from their shared musical quest, evoking fresh associations from juxtapositions of pieces in his dramaturgical sequence, as we are invited to hear the music anew. Compositions heard here include the legendary ECM premiere recordings of Es sang vor langen Jahren, Für Alina, Mein Weg, Kanon Pokajanen, Silouans Song, Fratres, Alleluia-Tropus, Trisagion, Beatus Petronius, Wallfahrtslied/Pilgrims‘ Song, Cantus in Memory of Benjamin Britten, Magnificat, Festina Lente, Lamentate, Stabat Mater, Da Pacem Domine, and a previously unreleased version of Most Holy Mother of God." ECM Netherlands, 21.9.2015 *2456 - Enrico Rava Quartet - ''Wild Dance, 8/2015 ECM Records, 22.9.2015 2456@600.jpg :"A cross-generational project by the grand master of Italian Jazz. Energized by joyous experiences on the road the ever youthful Enrico Rava took his new working quartet of the last two years into Arte Suono Studio in Udine. Here they were joined by trombonist Gianluca Petrella, an internationally noted player through his contributions to Rava’s three acclaimed post-millennium quintet albums Tribe (2011), The Words & The Days (2005) and Easy Living (2003). With Manfred Eicher producing, the five Italians recorded a programme of Rava originals which cover a broad range of moods – from brooding ballad playing to fiery uptempo post-bop. Once again Rava’s playing makes it clear that lightness and intensity, elegant cool and emotional warmth are no opposites. Rava and Petrella form a peerless two-horn frontline, whether playing in unison, engaging in dialogue or taking their turns in extensive soloing. The rhythm section of Gabriele Evangelista, Enrico Morello, (“in my opinion the number one drummer in Italy today”, says Rava) and guitarist Francesco Diodati give them both space and assured support." ECM Records Netherlands, 22.9.2015 *2457 - '''Iro Haarle - ''Ante Lucem' Anzeige in Jazzthetik, 9/10/2016,S.27 * 2460/61 -'Mette Henriette, relesed on 30.10.2015 ECM Records, 31.10.2015 ECM 2460-61@600.jpg :"The untitled ECM double-album debut of young Norwegian saxophonist, composer and improviser Mette Henriette Martedatter Rølvåg is an arrestingly original musical statement. ‘Jazz’ players and ‘classical’ players are drawn together in her ensembles, but the music shapes its own world, outside genre definitions. Mette Henriette is interlacing form and freedom in fresh ways here, as her intense and focused tenor saxophone sound moves inside compositions of sometimes disarming fragility. In this music, vulnerability can be as potent a force as full-tilt blowing, but there is a place for both. The recording’s expressive and emotional range is wide. Disc one here features trio music with Mette Henriette, pianist Johan Lindvall and cellist Katrine Schiøtt. Disc two has Mette’s “sinfonietta” with thirteen players. Line-up of the larger group includes some names familiar to ECM listeners – trumpeter Eivind Lønning, drummer Per Oddvar Johansen, and the members of the Cikada Quartet – , all pooling creative energies to serve Mette’s music. The album was recorded at sessions in Oslo in May and August 2014, and produced by Manfred Eicher." ECM Newsletter, 30.10.2015 *2462 - ''Ida Lupino''' - Giovanni Guidi, Gianluca Petrella, Louis Sclavis, Gerald Cleaver'' Anzeige in Jazzthetik, 9/10/2016, S. 17 * 2463 - Pat Metheny - ''Hommage à Eberhard Weber, release on 11.09.2015 ECM Records, 21.9.2015, 21.9.2015 2463@600.jpg :"In January 2015 musicians and listeners converged upon Stuttgart’s Theaterhaus for two consecutive nights to celebrate the 75th birthday of Eberhard Weber. The concerts centered around a specially commissioned 35-minute suite by Pat Metheny, with whom Weber had played and recorded back in the 1970s. Featuring Metheny, the SWR Big Band conducted by Helge Sunde, Gary Burton, bassist Scott Colley and Danny Gottlieb on drums, the composition was arranged around recordings of solos by Weber. Other performers during the two nights playing selections from Weber’s vast body of work were Weber’s longtime companions Jan Garbarek, Paul McCandless, and arranger Michael Gibbs, all drawing ovations from the packed house." ECM Netherlands, 21.9.2015 *2464 - '''Nik Bärtsch's Mobile - ''Continuum, CD, 2LP, release date: 18.3.2016 ECM Records, 17.1.2017 ECM 2464@800.jpg *2465 - not released (until Jan. 2017) *2466 - '''Vox Clamantis - ''The Deer´s Cry - Arvo Pärt'' (CD, ECM New Series) release date: 9.9.2016, ECM Records, 20.12.2016; Discogs, 20.12.2016 ECM 2466@800.jpg *2467 - Thomas Stronen - ''Time Is A Blind Guide'' (CD) release date: 16.10.2015 ECM Records, 10.1.2017 ECM 2467@800.jpg *2468 - not issued (until Jan. 2017) *2469 - Mats Eilertsen Ensemble - ''Rubicon'' (CD) release date: 29.7.2016, ECM Records, 10.1.2017; Anzeige in Jazzthetik, 9/10/2016, S. 27 ECM 2469@800.jpg * 2470-72 - Anthony de Mare - ''Liaisons: Re-Imagining Sondheim from the Piano'' (3CD) release date: 2.10.2015 (CD, ECM New Series) ECM Records, 10.1.2017 ECM 2470-72@800.jpg *2473 - Meredith Monk - ''On Hehalf of Nature'' (CD, ECM New Series) release date: 21.10.2016 ECM Records, 20.12.2016 ECM 2473@800.jpg *2474 - Ches Smith, Craig Taborn, Mat Maneri - ''The Bell'' (CD) release date: 15.1.2016 ECM Records, 10.1.2017 ECM 2474@800.jpg *2475 - Golfam Khayam, Mona Matbou Riahi - ''Narrante'' (CD) release date: 20.5.2016 ECM Records, 10.1.2017 ECM 2475@800.jpg *2476 - Wolfert Brederode Trio - ''Black Ice'' (CD) release date: 1.4.2016 ECM Records, 10.1.2017 ECM 2476@800.jpg *2477 - Markus Stockhausen, Florian Weber - ''Alba'' (CD) ECM Records, 10.1.2017 ECM 2477@800.jpg *2478-80 - John Abercrombie, Richie Beirach, George Mraz, Peter Donald - ''The First Quartet'' (3CD) release date: 6.11.2015 ECM Records, 10.1.2017 ECM 2478-80@800.jpg *2481 - Dominique Pifarély Quartet - ''Tracé Provisoire'' ECM Records, 10.1.2017; CD Besprechung in Jazzthetik 9/10/2016, S. 71 ECM 2481@800.jpg *2482 - Avishai Cohen - ''Into The Silence'' (CD, 2LP) release date: 29.1.2016 ECM Records, 10.1.2017 ECM 2482@800.jpg *2483 - Michel Benita, Ethics - ''River Silver'' (CD) release date: 15.1.2016 ECM Records, 10.1.2017 ECM 2483@800.jpg *2484 - Michael Formanek, Ensemble Kolossus - ''The Distance'' (CD), release date: 12.2.2016 ECM Records, 10.1.2017 ECM 2484@800.jpg *2485 - not issued (until Jan. 2017) *2486 - Vijay Iyer, Wadada Leo Smith - ''A Cosmic Rhythm with Each Stroke'' (CD) release date: 11.3.2016 ECM Records, 14.12.2016; Pitchfork, 23.3.2016, 14.12.2016 ECM 2486@800.jpg *2487 - Carla Bley, Andy Sheppard, Steve Swallow - ''Andando el Tiempo'' (CD, LP) release date: 6.5.2016 ECM Records, 10.1.2017 ECM 2487@800.jpg *2488 - Jack DeJohnette, Ravi Coltane, Matthew Garrison - ''In Movement'' (CD, 2LP) release date: 6.5.2016 ECM Records, 10.1.2017 ECM 2488@800.jpg *2489 - not issued (until Jan. 2017) *2490-93 - Peter Erskine Trio - ''As It Was'' ECM Records, 9.1.2016; Besprechung in Jazzthetik, 9/10/2016, S. 74/75 ECM 2490-93@800.jpg *2494, 2495 - not issued (until Jan. 2017) *2496 - Air - Bent Sorensen, Hans Abrahamsen'' - Frode Haltli, Arditti Quartet, Trondheim Soloists''' (CD, ECM New Series) release date: 26.8.2016 ECM Records, 9.1.2017 ECM 2496@800.jpg *2497 - not issued (until Jan. 2017) *2498 - Zsófia Boros -''' ''Local Objects ECM Records, 5.12.2016 ECM 2498@800.jpg *2499 - Jakob Bro, Thomas Morgan, Joe Baron ''- Steams'', CD, LP, release date: 23.9.2016 ECM Records, 5.12.2016 ECM 2499@800.jpg =References= Category:ECM Records